The embodiments described herein relate generally to gaming systems and methods and more particularly, to providing random rewards associated with play-for-fun applications.
At least some known gaming systems provide primary games and secondary games. For example, a secondary game may be triggered by a condition, such as a particular combination of symbols associated with a primary play outcome in the primary game. A number of different secondary games are known. Secondary jackpots are generally utilized by gaming entities to encourage additional play from one or more players within a gaming establishment. An example of a secondary game is a progressive jackpot, which incrementally grows as players continue to bet at slot machines and/or video-poker machines linked to the progressive jackpot. The progressive jackpots are generally known to being geographically limited to the gaming establishment, not guaranteed to payout, and open to any player within the gaming establishment. Another example of a secondary game is a mystery jackpot. Mystery jackpots are often set up by gaming establishment, to enhance the experience of playing gaming machines, such as slot machines and/or video-poker machines, within the gaming establishment.